The present invention relates to a pixel density conversion apparatus, using a linear interpolation method, for performing variable-magnification processing at an arbitrary magnification.
As a conventional method of converting a pixel density, a so-called SPC method is known. The SPC method is a variable-magnification processing method wherein the value of a non-converted pixel closest to a pixel of interest is determined to be the value of the converted pixel.
However, in the conventional pixel density conversion, image omission is conspicuous in reduction processing, and the smoothness of an image is lost in enlargement processing.